Naruto The Legendary Saiyan
by GamesRMine
Summary: Sometimes a little maddness goes a long way in the stragle between good and evil. wacth as Naruto becoumes the Ultimate fighter...or an Unstopable Monster. Broly Naruto


Broly watched as the star grew closer he was to die like this? "Kakarot!" Broly yelled his powerful lungs shouting in defiance. "I will not die till Kakarot is dead at my feet!" Broly thought as he forced himself to the next level Super Saiyan 3…he remembered that Kakarot could teleport instantly, so why couldn't he? Broly was very good at recreating techniques combined with that with his insanity made him overlook any type of danger to try to just do a technique that he only saw. Broly imitated what he saw Kakarot do before he teleported. Broly instantly knew something was wrong when he put kai into the teleportation style when he felt like his insides were about to be ripped out…but neither the less he teleported…Out of this time stream.

Broly appeared to be falling in a heavily wooded area and saw a giant red fox with nine waving tails attacking a village. Broly's maddened mind has a thought process that made no sense to anyone but him "Fox kill village Kakarot in village….KILL FOX THEN KAKAROT!" Broly did not even take notice of that he could not feel Goku's energy here. "KKKAAAKKKAARRROOTTTTT!" Broly's earth shattering cry was heard by everyone as he flow straight into the path of the death god's arm that was going for the Kyuubi. Broly charged up two massive Ki balls each about the size of a large boulder and throw them at the fox. The two blasts streamed towards their target with amazing speed so fast that the mighty fox would not be able to dodge. The first ball connects in forces it's terminate pressure on the fox's head. The second one however combined with the first blows up the fox down to every last cell. Broly saw this and starts to laugh insanely as his ki surrounds him not even noticing the hand that grasp his soul, power, blood and even his life.

Minato saw the fox was dead and tried to stop his jutsu to no avail as the Death god's hand grabs the man that killed the Kyuubi and forces the man and his son to combine. The death god then started to take Minato's soul for summing him "NO, YOU FAILED THE DEAL WAS MY SOUL IF YOU STOP THE KYUUBI, BUT YOU DID NOT!" Minato knew that the argument was week at beast, but it did cause the great god to stop.

"**Very well mortal you have you're wish you will live…watch the boy as he is now full Saiyan to be exact he is the Legendary Super Saiyan and will grow to be one of the most powerful beings in existence." **The great god said as he let Minato go. "**By the way the being was combined with your son not sealed**." The god said as he left this plan of existence.

Minato looked down at his son and was shocked his son had a monkey tail! Minato shook that off as he looked at the rest of his son's features his hair was longer and notable spiked downward more also it had changed color as it was now black with blondish tips in it. Minato notice that his son was bigger then what he had been as he was a relative small baby when born. Another thing was that his son had teeth that was not a thing newborns should have! Minato felt someone land behind him and quickly turned to see Sarutobi looking at his with a shocked face. "Did I just hear that right?" Sarutobi asked as he arrived just in time to hear that the man that was definitely sent here by Kami that also killed the Kyuubi was fussed with Minato's son.

Minato just nodded as both stared at the baby boy they concentrated to try to feel how much power was in him…they where shocked to find that he had more then both of them combined. "Let's get him with the other infants…while we talk to the council." Minato and Sarutobi both dreaded the council as both had found out…there are morons. Minato moved quickly to the hospital he knew that he could see his son perhaps tomorrow…assuming that the meeting went well.

Minato walked his way in though the front doors and saw a nurse. "Hey over here!" Minato called out and the nurse came over with a question look staring at the bundle. "I have to meet with the council please take him to the infirmary." Minato ordered as he handed her Naruto. The nurse nodded as she took him to the infirmary and laid him down next to a baby girl named Hinata and a boy named Sasuke.

Naruto being a Saiyan had a lot better memory then any human alive he would remember a lot more of his childhood then a human. But right now Naruto is at peace and about to sleep… "WHAAA!" Naruto's eye shot wide open as he hears the cries of Hinata next to him…thinking quickly he swings tail over to her, hopping to silence the noise thing.

Hinata saw a furry thing next to her so she did what any baby would do she put it in her mouth and used it as a pacifier…she calmed down quite a lot.

Naruto giggled as Hinata softly played with his tail. Now he could enjoy his nap undisturbed…till Sasuke started to wail… Naruto was frustrated now; he hoped that the man who brought him here would come back soon…

It had been a day and a half since Naruto was left in the infirmary by that MAN! And he had to listened to Sasuke's and Hinata's crying he could not sleep at all as the stupid fact was that if he pacified one with his tail the other would cry if one was asleep the other one would cry. Naruto's fused brain made an equation in his head "Sasuke=Kakarot, Hinata=Kakarot!" Naruto did not know why he felt such fury from the…what ever the hell is a Kakarot but it made him mad. The nurses did not try to move him as they thought he was there friends! How stupid cannot they see that he only let him play with his sensitive tail was so that he could nap. Naruto then saw the man that brought him here walk in and stop right in-front of his crib.

"Hey sorry buddy but the council stopped me form coming sooner." Minato cheerful said as he picked up his son. "But I heard that you made two little friends!" Minato exclaimed happily as he carried his son home. Naruto's tail twitched angrily as he glared at the two crying forms over his fathers shoulder.

Naruto however made a new connections "The man would have come and saved me form my torment….somebody called council made him stay longer …council = Kakarot!" Naruto thought as he finally got some sleep.

A few months went by and Naruto learned a lot faster then a normal child he was exclaimed a genius by everyone…but the monks as they claimed that he was Kami's Chosen warrior and that they should bow on the ground he walks, but not all is well as Naruto is unhappy with his current position as he was forced to spend time with Hinata and Sasuke for everyone thought that he was friends with this useless meatbags. Naruto also hated the fact that Hinata loves to play with his tail and Sasuke was no better…how he hated those two. Naruto crawled away in such of his father who would think that he was tiered and take him to bed; he was shortly stopped by Hinata holding his tail tightly. Naruto felt dizzy and weak as he fell over and everything blacking out.

Hinata seeing her 'friend' a 'sleep' crawls over two him and curls up besides his back holding his tail and fallows him to dream land. Sasuke not wanting to be left out crawls over to them and lays his head on Naruto's back and drifts off. The parents come in and just squeal about how cute and how they should spend the night together some day.

Time skip and continuation of Naruto's torture.

It was Hinata's third birthday and as her 'beast friend' it was Naruto's job to accompany her. Naruto and Hinata were walking back to her clan's main compound from the garden when suddenly something metal went flying past Naruto's face. Naruto turned and saw it was a kunai knife lugged into the wall besides his head. "So if it isn't the heiress and the son of the yellow flash." Naruto looked over to see a cloud ninja only to get meet with a smoke bomb to the face.

"Naruto Help me!" Naruto heard Hinata scream. "If I don't help her I will be free of her once and for all…but I would also lose my chance at revenge on her and Sasuke for all that crying." Naruto thought to himself and his revenge side won out. Naruto takes off running towards the way they went…but he is two slow to catch up to them.

"NO, SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE; I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HAVE REVENGE AGAINST HER, KAKAROT!" A part of Naruto's brain was shouting at him and he felt raw rage at the cloud ninja. Naruto felt his body growing stranger as a greenish aura took up around him he let out a terrifying yell as he felt his hair spike up and turn golden color. His muscles begin to bulge and expanded increasing the size of his body, his eyes lost his pupils and retinas . Naruto let out a thunderous roar as he suddenly gained a burst of speed that allowed him to clothesline the cloud ninja in the back of his head forcing him to drop Hinata. Naruto was not done yet as he quickly spun around and kicked the man's jaw…he could feel bone breaking. Naruto decided that the man still had to make him pay for trying to take his revenge. He quickly flue behind the man while grasping the man's head and drove it forward into the ground creating a crater from the impact.

"Let go of my partner!" Naruto heard a man shout as he turned to his right. He saw a man that was dressed in a standard cloud uniform. Naruto instinctively formed a green Ki ball in his right hand and shot it forward and let it hit the man. Naruto powered down as he watched the man fly back form the force of his attack to a few feet before ball and the man landed, then the ball exploded in a mass of green energy with what appeared to be red electrical sparks that sent rock everywhere. Unfortunate a large rock hit the young Saiyan in the head knocking him out and forcing the pressure that was on his brain to dissipate… weakening his Saiyan natural violent attitude.

Naruto's eyes opened and the first thing he sees is the white roof of a hospital. Naruto sat up and looked down he was wearing a pair of light blue pants and had no shirt on. Naruto felt something on his head and raised his hand up to it feeling the bandages that wrapped around his skull. Naruto quickly stood up and started to walk to the door. Naruto saw someone walk in with blond hair…he remembered that the man is his father. "What…happened dad?" Naruto asked as he climbed out of bed and went to hug his father.

Minato looked at his son with shock his son was hugging him! The most his son every did was nod in his direction to acknowledge his existence. Minato looked at the bandages and realized that it must have been from that rock that hit his son in the head. "Okay Naruto please tell me what you knew."

"Well I knew I hate some one named Carrot and somebody named Council." Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his father with the same coldness in his voice that he usually spoke with…only this time it was different, it was still cold but was nicer then normal. "Can…we go home now father?" Naruto asked as he had a lot on his mind…manly a whole lot of fighting techniques along with the knowledge that he can some how fly.

Time skip Naruto is twelve

Naruto let out a long sigh as he looked back at his village…former village he corrected as he walked way form it. The reason for this is quite simple, power he simple gained to much power to be in the village. His father tried everything to keep him in, but no amount of inhibiter seals could hold his power back for long. In fact once he had a nightmare….his power spike destroyed his and his fathers house…along with the whole block. Naruto calmly put his hands on his belt and started to think about positives. One his father give him a lot of money to allow him to keep up with his apatite that was astonishingly large, two his father commissioned clothes made that made him look like the being that killed the fox. Naruto's 'friends' Sasuke and Hinata swore that they would become powerful enough to stay with him….he was not looking forward to that, they were quite possible the only people in the village that could at least stand there ground around him in his age group at least….they just refused to be passed up. The real negative thing though was he was having nightmares about a grown up version of himself destroying everything and the really terrifying thing they all felt so…real, it was like he could feel the blood staining his hands as he ripped apart something….Naruto shivered he loved fighting, but he could never see himself doing such things.

Naruto cleared his thoughts when he felt a power levels appear in Wave, it was larger then anyone at Konoha, sadly it was still far below himself. Naruto powered up to his 'kami' form as the villagers called it, Naruto personally preferred to call it legendary Super Saiyanfor some reason he only knew that term was because his father had used it when he was told about the whole Kyuubi encounter. Naruto quickly shot towards Wave in a massive display of speed as it ripped the ground that he was standing on a second ago apart.

"Why are we hear again?" A green skinned horned hominid thing asked as it blow apart another thug that tried to kill it. The green thing wore a wired armor and had a blocky thing over it's eye.

"Even though lord Frieza is dead the corp. still is very strong and profitable." a round spiky thing responded also dressed in the strange armor.

The seen that Naruto arrived to was the village being destroyed and people running in fear yelling about demons come to destroy them. Naruto floated down to where he felt the kai and saw…two things. "Maybe I can **Finally** have a good fight." Naruto thought as he landed still in his legendary form.

"Hey this runt looks better then the rest, what does the scouter say?" The spiky one said aloud.

"it…it can't be…his power level its 350,000,000!" The Green skinned thing said in panic. This caused them both to stumble back in fear.

Naruto now though felt disappointment flood his veins as he realized that they where nothing but cowards. "Hmm…they might know where I could find someone stronger." Naruto then spoke in a very cold voice "Before I blow you to atoms, where is the strongest fighter around?"

"…Goku he is on Earth." The spiky thing said out loud before he had an idea on how to live longer. "I am the only one that know how to get there…you need me." The green one looked in shook at his partners betrayal…before getting hit in the chest with a green ki blast. The blast shot the green being up into the air where it exploded in a massive burst of green ki destroying every last bit of the creature.

Naruto floated to where he was face to face with the thing "Take me there now." Naruto ordered as he really did not have anything left here…and this way he could escape Sasuke and Hinata...if only for the time being. The thing quickly nodded as it had planed to put this monster against Goku so they both kill each other and he could take over the Cold Empire.

Naruto watched as it lead him to what appeared to be a starship...at lest that is what he thought was a starship. "If you are lying to me…" Naruto let the threat hang as he looked at the thing in front of him, cower from the threat babbling incoherently. Naruto just simple flew into the ship waiting for the…whatever the that things is to come in.

A few weeks and Naruto was getting really board he also found out that he could not power down from his LSS from he figured it was because his power level was to great at this point. He was just relived that this was the day they get to earth…and where he blows up the ship when the planet is in sight. "Were here." The thing called out to him from the upper level to witch Naruto quickly went up to get a view of a new planet. He was surprised to see that it was probable twice the size of 'his' plant however it was about the same color. Naruto looked at the thing before he gave an insane grin. Naruto let out a primal roar exploding his energy in a green wave of destruction destroying the ship and allowing Naruto to fly down to earth without being detected…besides the huge kai explosion. Nearing the atmosphere Naruto's kai shields toke the presser from entry. Naruto felt massive amounts of high level kai gathering in one area….a grin broke onto his face as he headed straight for the source.

Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters except Goku and Vegeta as they were training together were celebrating there victory over Broly sure they still had to train some before Cell games. When Piccolo felt a massive power level coming towards them. "Guys…I think…Broly is back." Piccolo stated as the other froze in surprise.

"But…but dad killed him!" Gohan said in an almost panicked voice as he had almost died when fighting him the first time…okay nearly everyone almost died the first time.

"Were is Vegeta and Goku anyway?" Krillin asked as he readied himself for another fight.

"There are training again." Gohan said as he heard in his head Vegeta yelling about not being surpassed. Gohan then tried to pinpoint 'Broly's' energy he felt it alright it was stronger then before…however it also felt slightly different? "Guys something changed with Broly his power level is higher…but I can't sense any blood lust!"

"…HEY YOU'RE RIGHT!" Krillin yelled as he now knew that he know 'Broly' was not hear to kill him. "but, why is he hear then?" Krillin asked aloud as he felt the ki coming closer.

Naruto burst into the clearing when he noticed there where five fighters there but, the two strongest where a green skinned thing and the boy that is close to his age. Naruto checked there power levels and felt that they could actually be a threat to him…this caused him to throw his head back and laugh while accidentally releasing his ki.

"Okay…why is he twelve again…but stronger then when we met him?" Krillin asked now confused as the bloodlust is gone but, the new 'Broly' is acting like he did in the past.

"Well…One of you most know where the strongest fighter is…I want to fight him." Naruto spoke clearly though they all seemed like he know them before….you know he was almost sure of it. He could not however place there faces with any events that he could think about.

"So he is still after Goku." Yamcha said as he quickly got into a fighting stance. Naruto was confused at this point….what did he mean by 'still'.

"Then we must hold him off till we get everyone here…Yamcha go get Vegeta and Goku!" Ten shouted as he gathered his own ki and let louse a powerful blast while shouting 'Tribeam Blast!'

Naruto watched as the beam of energy fly towards him before he lunched himself straight at the beam. As the beam drew near Naruto backhanded it while flying straight at Ten.

The Z-fighters could only watch as 'Broly' clotheslined Ten sending the man flying back a good ten feet. Gohan powered up to SSJ while Piccolo shot forward intent on distracting 'Broly'. Yamcha saw this as his chance and took off to get the others.

Naruto for some reason really wanted to fight the boy…for some reason he could not come up with…so he did the only thing that could get past that green thing with out much of a fight. Naruto shot forward daring the green thing with the desire to play a twisted game of chicken.

Piccolo eyes shot open as he quickly spun around 'Broly' to a void a head on collision. However he noticed that 'Broly' although has a lot more ki, he lacks the strength, speed and control that was expatiated when they fought last….that made no sense unless this is not Broly! "He is no where near are strong as Broly though his power level is higher but, he must have grown up on a plant with at least half the gravity of earth." Piccolo thought to himself.

Piccolo spun around to tell his discovery to Gohan but, notice that Gohan was trading blows with the unknown Saiyan**. **Piccolo noticed that the Saiyan was using his ki to take the blows/give them and it looked like he did not know he was doing it other wise he would have been beaten fairly quickly. The Saiyan started to gather his ki into a ball much like how Broly did…however it felt different and the fact that it was spinning in all directions.

"This is a little treat my father started to make, still not finished….but…LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Naruto shouted in pure glee as this was the first opponent that could match him on pure power alone he still had trouble with anyone higher then a mid tier ninja. Naruto charged Gohan…everyone was in to much shock to try and stop him and they could only watch in horror as the attack drew near. Naruto did some thing that they did not expect to happen right before the attack hit…Naruto stopped.

"So you must be Goku, the one that killed Frieza." Naruto snorted in disappointment. "So it appears that my quest for a strongest opponents goes on…" Naruto trailed of as three people came and landed next to him. Naruto looked over and adherently looked at the one in the orange outfit for some reason…he wanted nothing more then to pond this guy's face into the ground. "Who the hell are you and why is your power greater then the Goku whom beat Frieza!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at Gohan.

The shorter one with spiky hair suddenly burst out laughing. "Did you hear that Kakarot! He thought you were the brat!"

Something in Naruto snapped at that word and that face…."KA… KAKAROT!" Naruto yelled out as energy shot all around him digging a large creator in the earth as his fury was fully unlashed. The sky took on a green glow as waves of energy closed around Naruto.

"Why is it that every Saiyan that you meet is after you're head…" Vegeta growled out before fully understanding what he was facing here. "It…it…can't be…."

"Hey Vegeta, you know this guy?" Goku asked as he felt exited at fighting an opponent that was such a high level.

"It's like Broly, but not….Broly must have had a son or something…" Vegeta exclaimed serious this time. "I can tell that he has a lot of ki however it does appear that he was raised on a week plant….we could easily bring him down, if we get past that blasted ki shields."

"OH…THAT EASY!" Goku suddenly shouted as he appeared in front of Naruto and fired a weak kamehameha witch disrupted the shield as Goku lightly throw a punch that knocked out Naruto. "Now what?" Goku asked before Vegeta seemed to get angry.

"Kakarot…how the hell do you get past the shield?" Vegeta 'politely' asked.

"That is easy a kamehameha to disrupt it and a hard punch to shatter it." Goku explained like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. "Hey do you think we can get his help against cell with a little training he would be very hard to beat?"

Vegeta looked at Kakarot and wondered if Kakarot's strength was tied to the brain damage. "That can't be it or Nappa would be the strongest Saiyan to live…" Vegeta trailed off on this thought before he resumed yelling at Kakarot "HE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YOU WANT TO TRAIN HIM!"

Goku smiled cheerfully "Yeah can you imagine how strong he will be and what a work out sparing with him would be." Goku expression then turned dead serious "Also I sense good in him and I want to help him out…also now there is another full blooded Saiyan out there to help defend the earth."

Vegeta just stared at Kakarot "FINE!, but he is you're problem!" Vegeta then flew off in a wave of energy muttering about idiots.

Goku then walked over to the unconscious Saiyan and gently picked him up. "Hey Gohan lets get him home…though I think that I could ask Vegeta if he has any ideas for a partner." Goku then teleported to his home and set the Saiyan on the couch and went to talk to Chichi. After several hours explaining and a few frying pan hits to the head she agreed to let him stay. Goku then used the phone to call Bulma and see if she can find out if there are any Saiyans that would make for a good partner for the boy.

Bulma looked towards Vegeta whom was training in his gravity chamber and walked to the edge of the entrance. "Hey Vegeta, Goku is looking for a partner or partners to help train the new Saiyan you got any idea whom we should wish back?"

Vegeta was about to yell no when he thought about it…more Saiyans alive that is a plus…also he could wish back an annoyance and push it off on the brat. Vegeta chuckled evilly at that fact he already know whom he was going to wish back. Vegeta could already see the Broly's brats face when this particular Saiyan just repeats his name over and over again.

Bulma was a little concerned with Vegeta cackling like that, but that did mean that he did have a partner in mind. "Oh well no time to worry about that as little Trunks needs his mommy now." Bulma thought to her self as she left the room to take care of little Trunks.

Well what do you guys think and can you guess who is this mysterious Saiyan that will be Naruto's partner? I will give you a hint "Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta, Vegeta…"


End file.
